A True Queen
by netanyar
Summary: What is a Queen? A Queen is someone who is selfless and puts her peoples lives in front of her own. What if the rebel attack at the choosing went a bit differently. America saves lives but does she save her own life. Read to find out. Don't own any characters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1s

All the selection girls were there, all 35 sitting next to each other. Maxon won't talk to me, he won't even look at me. Kriss will make him happy but now I have lost Maxon and Aspen. At least I have Marlee, Nicole and Celeste.

Gravil started the report.

"Good evening people of Illea we have a very special event this afternoon The Prince will be choosing his wife tonight but first the other news." He started talking about the last attack and the budget... I noticed some of the guards looked suspicious so I watched them.

"America" I look at the seat right next to me and it was Celeste.

"Yes Celeste"

"Have you heard about how long the lines are getting?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are people just waiting to snatch us up if the Maxon doesn't pick us"

"Oh that's nice." I said disappointed because I know that Kriss is going to be picked. So I started examining the guards again. Some of then started putting a red piece of cloth around their heads, something is off about some guards.

"What's wrong America?" Celeste looked very worried.

"Nothing I just know who he's going to pick." I tried to smile but it must have looked like I was in pain and I was.

"It's ok Ames, I think if I remember right Nicollet has a handsome brother who needs a wife."

I couldn't help but to just laugh, Celeste always knew what to say. We lend in for a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red flash. There was a guard with a red band around his head pointing a gun at Celeste. Then it clicked-

'Rebels'

His finger on the trigger, he started pressing down on it. My instinct was to run but I'm not letting anymore of my friends and family die or get hurt. I jumped up and was standing in front of Celeste. The gun went off, lucky it only hit my shoulder. After that there were screams and more gun shots. The man in front of me looked a little surprised that I jumped in front of Celeste. So I used that as an advantage. I grabbed the gun and turned it towards him, but I didn't want to kill a man. So I raised it above his head and let it down as hard as I could. He fell to the ground with a thud. I turned around and looked around. The king and queen were gone and Maxon was on the ground helping Kriss who is having a panic attack.

"Celeste are you OK" I turned to her.

She was so in shock that I did that she couldn't speak. I turned to the rest of the girls and stared shouting order, they just listed. I told them to stay close to the guards who didn't have a red head band.

I pulled some people to their feet who had fallen over and helped to get them to a guard. I looked over at Maxon and Kriss, my heart stopped. There was a rebel guard pointing a gun at Maxon. I screamed Maxon's name and started running but he ignored me probably thought I just wanted to steel Kriss's attention. I run in front of the man and braised myself.

One, chest. Two, stomach. Three, upped leg. Four, knee.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell to the ground and looked at the man. He was pale in the face, then noticed he was also shot and is falling. "Thud" he was on the ground and wasn't breathing.

"America" someone screamed.

"America"

"Can you hear me, stay with." Maxon was screaming.

I looked over at Maxon, he started crying. Before I could say anything two guards grabbed him (not rebel) he was screaming hysterical Kriss followed the guards and then the room was empty, except the people that died or the rebels that were dead.

"America" Someone shouted. It was a girl

"Celeste"

"Go to a safe room" I said

"I can't find one and I'm not leaving you here"

Then I thought of the safe room where I found out about Maxon's fathers abuse.

"I'll explain, because I will just be dead weight."

"No you are coming with me"

No point arguing with her, she is just as suborn as myself.

"Fine, help me up"

She helped me up onto my feet. The pain was so bad, but I used Celeste as my motivation. I would die if she can't get to a safe room. I hopped on one leg with my arm around her. I can't lose a friend not today.

We could still hear gunshots but we weren't close. I opened the safe room door and we got in. I couldn't get to the middle of the room so I was just sitting up against the wall.

"America are you ok" she seemed really worried

"Yes I just got shot more than once. I'm fine let's go run a marathon." We both laughed but I stopped immediately and winched at the pain. I started to feel weak and dizzy.

"Celeste listen to me. Don't let me fall asleep and if I do you must do whatever is needed to wake me up, OK"

She just nodded. She knows how bad my injuries are.

"Celeste are you hurt"

"No and how can you ask me that have you mean yourselves."

I looked down, realizing I haven't looked at myself yet. I gasped "Oh my goodness"

My blue dress was purple almost not even blue anymore. I looked up at her. "Tell me something keep me distracted"

"Ok"

She started telling me about her modelling and her family.

My eyes felt heavy but I was fighting to keep them open.

After a while I just couldn't keep them open and I closed them.

Another chapter. Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry!**

 **My computer broke and I lost everything I wrote.**

 **I promised to post then my computer broke and I felt so bad!**

I felt a hard slap against my cheek and then my upper leg was on fire. I screamed in pain and opened my eyes.

"I've wanted to slap you on the first day that we met." She said and I smiled

"I'm sorry that must have hurt your leg a lot."

"Don't be sorry I told you to keep me awake and my leg it on fire thanks for asking."

She stated talking again and I was still awake but getting weaker. My breathing was getting slower and shallower. My eyes got really heavy again and this time Celeste couldn't save me.

"America" she was screaming my name over and over again and I couldn't really feel the pain anymore.

A black void swallowed me.

I felt a yank and then woke up.

"She hasn't moved in a few minutes" someone shouted. It was Celeste

A guard picked me up and started running, Celeste running behind him.

"She's breathing again." The guard shouted.

I don't know if it was for Celeste or himself. I looked at his name tag but my vision was to blurry. His face is not a familiar one. My body felt dead and I couldn't move anything.

My head fell back and everything was black again.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

I was lying on something hard and cold. 'Operating table?'

"Were losing her" someone shouted but I was no idea who.

Who are they shouting about. Wait is it me. I can't die. I won't die. I am America Singer the fighter I will not die today, maybe on another day but not today. America you will live.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"How is that possibility, we didn't do anything to her yet." Said one voice

"She should have been dead in the safe room with all that blood." Said another voice

"This girl surprises me every time."

I dosed off back to sleep

Beep. Beep. Beep

There were a lot of voices around me. I was not on that cold table anymore. Slowly being turned up like a radio I could hear voices. There was a familiar voice. I opened my eyes.

"C-Celeste" I said weak.

"America" she shouted happily

I sat up, I was dizzy but I wanted to look at her.

"Your awake"

I nodded. She ran over to me and hugged me. At first it was way too hard and then she realized that I was in pain.

"Sorry... I just thought I would never see you again and thank you that you saved my life."

"It's ok, that's what friends do."

She smiled and hugged me again.

Then that door banged open and a little red streak ran up to me and crushed me.

I grunted as she crushed me

"May" I said.

"May get off her your going to hurt her." Said mom storming into the room

"Mom" I said and smiled.

"America, are you ok." There were tears in her eyes. I looked down at May that was crying on me.

"Yes I'm ok"

"We were watching the report and saw you jump in front of a bullet more than once." She looked mad and proud.

"Yes" I said smiling at Celeste.

"Your daughter saved my life and so many others." Celesete said

"I'm so proud of you... and mad, do you know how stupid and caring that was."

I smiled and saw little Gerard climb into the bed with me and May.

I fell asleep with my brother and sister in my arms. There were loud bang like a door opening then running steps. Maxon came crashing into the room. He looked terrible and haunted.

I looked to my side, my siblings curled up next to me, Celeste leaning against my mom and my mother sleeping.

"America" he whispered

"Maxon" I shouted, that woke everyone.

"Are you all right." He asked

"Yeah I think so." He looked at me in disbelief, like he was dreaming.

"I'm fine, Maxon."

He still didn't say anything. Then I realized that my arm was in a sling and my leg was in a brace. So I don't think i looked ok.

Everyone stood up and left the room. Now we were alone.

"I-I thought I lost you" he whispered.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." Both of us stated laughing. Then I winched at the pain that shot through my body.

"Ow" I said

"Are you ok, should I get a doctor." He looked really worried.

"No, but I don't think laughter is the best medicine right now."

He smiled and looked very relieved.

"You took a bullet for me, right when I was about to ruin both of our life's."

"Actually 4 bullets and I did it because I love you and I wouldn't have lived without myself if I didn't do something."

"You got shot four times" he looked so pale I think he's going to pass out.

"Maxon sit down"

"I actually took five bullets four for you and one for Celeste." I smiled. He looked at me like I was a ghost and he took my hand so carefully like it was glass.

There was a silence. I leaned forward and he leaned too.

"I love you, Maxon and I hope that you forgive me."

"I love you too and I forgive-"

He kissed me and I kissed him back. So gentle and soft like i was going to break.

We broke apart and there were tears in his eyes and in mine.

"America Singer will you make me the happiest my alive." He got to his knee and pulled out a small back box. He open it and there it sat, a beautiful simple ring just what i liked. It had our two birth stones in it with a small golden band.

More tears came down my face and I was speechless. He smiled at my tears of happiness.

"I take those tears as a yes then." He said with a grin

I just nodded because nothing came out. He slipped the ring on my finger and gave me a kiss.

We broke apart and i looked into his caring loving eyes.

Then the door opened. It was Dr Alister.

"Good to see you awake miss Singer."

I nodded looking over at Maxon.

"Well, you miss Singer. You surprised me every time I see you."

I looked at him very curiously.

"You should have died in the safe room or even right after you were shot."

"You are a mystery and you even got up and hopped to a very far safe room."

"Yes I had to help Celeste get to one she didn't know were a open one would be."

"Well then there's how did you stay awake without passing out from the pain and the loss of blood."

"Celeste told me stories and i told her if i fall asleep she should press on one of my wound."

"You know you died for a minute on the operating table and we didn't do anything you heart just started beating again out of nowhere and now your sitting up and it's like you didn't almost die."

"I'm a fighter" i said smiling at the doctor then looked to Maxon who was verg pale again.

"Well you are a girl full of surprises you will make a great queen." He said looking at the ring on my finger.

I grinned

"Thank you doctor but i think you better check on Maxon he looks rather pale." Maxon burried his head in his hands and looked up at the doctor with a burning red cheeks.

He laughed

"Yes maybe I should just check on him." He walked out the door and Maxon followed him out.

May came running in agai.

"Are you ok. What did the doctor say. What did Maxon say."

"One question at a time." Mom said

"Ok, doctor said that I'm fine and that it's a miracle that I didn't die. So I'm fine and Maxon said well." I held up my hand with the ring on it.

Then mom,May and Celeste screamed out of joy for me.

"Keep quite, someone might think i'm dying." I said loudly.

"Let me see" Celeste said pushing past mom and May

"It's so beautiful. Its so you." She said

"It so pretty Ames" said May

"It your two birth stones" said mom very pleased

There were a bunch of running foot steps toward us.

Anne, Mary and Lucy burst through the door.

"America" they all shouted at the same time.

"We were worried sick" said Anne

"We saw everything on the tv helping people up and jumping in front of Lady Celeste and Prince Maxon." Said Mary

"We thought we lost you" whispered Lucy

"This is not very appropriate, running around the palace and shouting." I said and they all blushed and I giggled

 **Sorry again hope you liked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this might be the last chapter unless someone maybe gives me an idea of what to write next!**

"Well Your not getting rid of me any time soon." I held up my hand. Lucy started jumping up and down and Anne and Mary had very huge grins on their faces

"Is there we can do for you Princess America." Anne said grinning

"Yes, to not call me that or I'll have you hung." Everyone in the room started laughing but after 5 seconds I groaned

"Ow" I groaned

"Are you ok Miss" said Mary and I glared at her

"Yes miss Mary I'm ok" She smiled

"Sorry America" she said

"It's fine"

Then Aspen walked in.

"Hey Mer."

"Hey Aspen." He glanced at Lucy then back to me.

"Hey Aspen and Lucy you don't have to hide your feeling in front of me." I smiled at them. Lucy gave Aspen a huge hug and he kissed her on her forehead.

"Mer" he said

"Yes Aspen"

"How on earth are you living."

I smiled

"To be honest I don't even know myself."

"I'm glad your ok"

"Thank you" he walked over and gave me a hug.

After everyone left I was alone in the room so I fell asleep. The heart monitor was soothing like music. Beep beep beep beep.

"America" someone said my name. I groaned and open my eyes. It was Celeste.

"Good your awake"

"You woke me I wasn't awake."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ok"

She walked to the door and opened it. All the selection girls came running into the room. Everyone started thanking me. For telling them what to do, helping them to their feet and more. Not one of the selection girls got hurt and they all say it was because of me. After we were done talking everyone left except for Kris. I was getting a bit nervous and that heart monitor started beeping faster.

"Oh no man America don't worry I know Maxon proposed to you" I was a bit relieved but not that much.

"I wanted to congratulate you and say that umm... well I don't want Maxon anymore." I looked at her confused.

"I have someone at home waiting for me."

I smiled brightly

"That's wonderful Kriss"

"After I got to the safe room I realized that I really wanted him to be here and keep me safe, I almost realized it too late."

"That was a close call"

She nodded

"I love Maxon but I don't love him like I love Carl.

She started telling me about him. After a while I was really tired and i think she could see it and she left. I was happy that thing were cleared up and that there is no hard feeling. I fell asleep with in a few minutes.

I don't know how long I slept but it was nice and long. I was alone in the room till Celeste walked in.

"Celeste I'm dying to get out of this room will you help me into the wheelchair."

"Why don't you ever do what people tell you, Doctor said lots of rest." I rolled my eyes

"Because i want to get out of this stuffy room."

"Fine" she helped me into the wheelchair. Which was very painful. But worth it to get out of the room.

We walked out and patients, nurses and doctors started applauding.

"Why are they doing this" i whispered

"Because you the hero do you know how many lives you saves and it was all caught on camera."

"Oh"

"Your a hero in the eyes of the country."

Then someone came up to us. It was a woman.

"Lady America" she curtsied.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night. You helped me up after I fell and then you gave me instructions to a safe room. I don't think I would have made it if you weren't there."

"It's my pleasure just helping where I can."

"You will be an amazing Queen one day."

"Oh thank you so much."

"I told you they love you." Celeste whispered into my ear.

We left the infirmary and just walked around the floor. Everywhere we went there were people thanking me or clapping their hands. After a while I was as red as a tomato, i was blushing so much. Celeste and i were looking out of a widow at the garden.

"Shouldn't you be at the infirmary Lady Singer." I whipped my head back and Celeste turned me around.

"You majesty" I said. it was the Queen.

"I would curtsied but I don't think I will be that for a while." I said

She laughed and put her hand on Celeste's shoulder.

"Can I have a word with America, I'll take her back to the infirmary it we are finished."

Celeste curtsied and walked away.

"Maxon told me he proposed to you and I was very glad."

I smiled

"And I wanted to thank you for saving Maxon and so many other lives."

I was pretty sure I was glowing red.

"I watched the report and saw everything, you were telling everyone what to do and saw everything, you were telling everyone what to do and helping them." Then she paused. Tears were coming out of her eyes and then mine started.

"You saved Celeste without even the slightest hesitation then the same with Maxon. I don't know what I would have done it he was gone or if you were gone."

"You are like a daughter to me"

There was a moment of silence.

"You are like a mother to me, always kind and caring."

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"My dear" she whispered.

"Mom" I said back

 **I think I'm finished with this one. I'll take any ideas!**


End file.
